


A very troubled Marinette

by Sternenfall96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, probably OOC Adrien Agreste, probably OOC Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfall96/pseuds/Sternenfall96
Summary: A drabble to work out my emotional problems. Mild self-insert?





	A very troubled Marinette

There it was again.

Marinette felt a pang in her heart, guilt and panic and anger mingling into an unbearable storm that threatened to explode her chest.

If only someone where there who could actually help her.  
If only she could stand up on her own legs, so she didn't need someone to rely on anymore.

But there wasn't, she reminded herself.

Not her boyfriend Adrien who had been with her for a year now and didn't know shit about anxiety. He had tried many times to comfort her, but she knew, she felt it herself that he had eventually given up way too soon because he thought he wasn't up for the task of successfully calming her down.  
She didn't want to guilt-trip him whenever she felt useless and hated herself for not being a perfect girlfriend, but the type that messed up and wasn't in Adriens league anyway;  
So she quit talking about it. She acted as if she were in peace, as if these nagging feelings didn't hurt her every progressing day.  
And he didn't notice her pain over the busy schedule he had, didn't notice her loneliness while he had business meetings, or her solitude while he was occupied with more photoshoots.

After some months she discovered this storm in her chests rose. She panicked and looked out for someone to help her calm down and organize. All but Adrien for the sake of his own happiness.

So the only person she could rely on was Luka. The man who heard her heart cry out for a tiny bit of warmth, for a method to heal her disturbed mind, with only one look at her barely held together composure.  
She was quite surprised to learn that he also knew some tricks to help with these difficulties, as he told her his sister had had similar attacks like Marinette when she was younger, and didn't have Rose to talk to as well.

This man, Luka, was by far calmer and therefore more suited for the position of 'a shoulder to cry on' than her own boyfriend was; a sad sense of irony, since she had known this even before her relationship with Adrien, washed over Marinette and lifted a tear-filled small smile on her face.

If only Luka was standing before her now, not the confused and devastated Adrien Agreste who now asked his girlfriend when he had wronged her, so that she wouldn't talk with him about her issues anymore. Why instead she chose to leave him in the dark about all of it and go to Luka instead.

She struggled to hold her emotions in until the very last point and kept her mouth shut. Adrien did not see her desperation, he still didn't see her troubled and lonely mind as he questioned her:

"Why was it so hard for you to trust me this whole time?"

It was at this point that her inner storm raged within her, turning to pure anger as she spat out her thoughts like venom, not caring anymore if she hurt him or potentially destroyed the love she had built and kept up so far.

She told him what she really felt these past months filled with guilt and uncertainty, filled with hatred for herself and him for not noticing sooner.

As much as Mari enjoyed the relief she felt after her outburst, she couldn't help herself but leave as soon as she had said everything needed and left for her home. She couldn't handle his pain and the concequences that would follow, for all she needed now was time to breath.


End file.
